Better Sisters
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lincoln still feels like an outsider in the Loud family, so Lori proposes that her older sisters make him feel more...ahem...included.
1. A Bizarre Proposition

Lori waited a week before calling her oldest sisters together in her room, a whole anxious, stomach churning week. She planned to do it sooner, but chickened out at the last minute and pushed it off to another day. Why do today what you can do tomorrow, right? But as a great philosopher once said: What is today but yesterday's tomorrow?

So, on an early April evening after dinner, Lori went to Lynn, Luna, Luan, and Leni, asking each one to come to a special, top secret sisters meeting. Her stomach was jelly and her knees shook. The others noticed, Luan even asking if she was okay. No, she was not, not really. She was nervous; she had no idea how they would react to her plan. Would they go along with it? Would they walk out in disgust? She hoped that they would agree. It was for Lincoln, after all, their only and beloved brother, the sweet, considerate boy who would do anything for them, even if sometimes he had to be dragged by the ear to do it. He needed them now more than ever.

Lori waited on her bed for the others to arrive, her arms crossed over her chest, her heart beating fast. Leni sat at her vanity, humming and brushing her hair, so carefree and content. Lori figured she was nervous too, but for a different reason: She was waiting to hear back from the Chicago School of Design. If they found her work worthy, they would accept her. If they didn't, she would have to cast about for a lesser school. She didn't show her anxiety, though. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world, and at that moment, Lori envied her completely.

Luna was the first to show, wearing a pair of purple track pants and a black T-shirt. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Lori replied.

Luan came next, wearing her trademark skirt and blouse, her socks pulled almost to her knobby kneecaps. Lynn came right behind, in a jersey and a pair of gym shorts. She was barefoot, and looked like she didn't particularly want to be there.

Lori counted heads. Yep. They were all there. All five of them. They could start any old time. Any. Old-

"So, what's this about?" Lynn asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"Yeah," Luan said seriously, "you look like someone died. What's up?"

Sighing, Lori stood. Alright. Here we go. "I'm sure you've all noticed that Lincoln had been acting...strange lately." Her lips were dry, her voice shaky. God, she hated this.

"Yeah," Lynn said, "come to think of it, he _has_ been kinda weird. Today was, like, the third time he asked if he could walk home with me from school. Like, what, am I going to say 'piss off, kid, no'?"

"Well," Leni said, still sitting at her vanity but facing her sisters, "he _did_ volunteer to help me size a dress, and he _totes_ hates that. It kind of surprised me but I didn't really think about it."

"I think he knows my routine better than _I_ do," Luan said. "I thought he was finally coming around and starting to appreciate good comedy."

"Or becoming a masochist," Lynn said, then looked at Lori. "He _has_ been wanting to play sports with me more."

"And asking to hear my new stuff," Luna added.

Lori nodded. "That's because...Lincoln feels like an outsider in this family."

Lynn flinched, Luna blinked, Leni cocked her head. Luan's brow furrowed.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"He feels like this isn't his home. Like...I don't know, it's hard to explain. He feels like we're this group that he can never be a part of, and he's desperate to be close to us. It's killing him."

"Why does he feel like _that?"_ Leni asked. "We each spend tons of time with him."

"I don't know," Lori sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm a failure as a big sister?"

"You're not a failure!" Luan said.

"Yeah," Luna added, "you're rad."

Lori held up her hand. "This isn't about me, it's about Lincoln. We can play sports with him and tell him our jokes and play our guitar for him until we're blue in the face, but that's not going to help. He's got this deep...I don't know...spiritual need to be close to us, and I think I know what we can do."

"What's that?" Lynn asked.

Lori sighed. Her heart was racing now. Here it comes. "Last week...me and Lincoln...had sex."

Shocked silence filled the room. Lynn's jaw dropped and Luan's eyes widened. Leni cocked her head and looked at Lori as though she were an alien.

"You did _what?"_ Luna asked.

Lori nodded. "It wasn't something I planned, but I...I don't regret it, because it brought us closer."

"Yeah, _really_ close," Luan said.

"I think...I think this is what Lincoln needs. He needs a level of closeness with us that can't be achieved any other way. Except maybe for cannibalism."

"Wait," Lynn said, "are you saying you want us...?" she was blushing furiously, a stricken look in her eyes.

Luan looked down at her feet. She was blushing too. Luna gaped.

"Yes," Lori said. "I know it's...a little heavy, but I've been thinking on it, and it's the right thing to do. If you could have seen the _pain_ in his eyes...you'd do whatever it took to make it go away."

Leni assumed a thoughtful expression. Lori could see the cogs of her sister's mind working behind her big brown eyes. Leni was not the smartest of the Louds, but she was not braindead, despite what her siblings might believe. She fully understood what Lori was proposing: In order to bring Lincoln closer to them, and make him feel included (was that the right word?), they would have to have sex with him. She could see where it made sense. After all, how much closer could two people be? In sex, two became _literally_ one, and a special bond was formed. If they forged that kind of bond with Lincy, he wouldn't feel like he didn't belong, like he was apart from them. Leni loved her little brother. And if that's what it took, she was onboard.

"Okay," Leni said. "I'll do it."

Her sisters all looked at her, Lori with relief and the others with a mixture of shock and...was that envy?

She shrugged. "Who better to lose your virginity to than someone you love?"

Lori looked at Luna, the third oldest of the Loud sisters. "You in?"

Luna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know," she said. "I'd do anything for love, but I don't know if I can do that."

"Come on," Lori said. "He'd do the same for you if you needed it."

Luna sighed again. He would. He'd do anything for them. He'd shown that time and time again, and she couldn't lie: The thought made her center quiver. She nodded. "Yeah. For Lincoln."

Lori turned to Luan. Her face was scarlet and her eyes had a doe-in-the-headlights quality. She looked left, right. "I-I don't know. I guess."

Though she would never admit it to her sisters, she had noticed Lincoln. In that way. When he walked around in his underwear, she avoided him, because if she didn't, she would find her eyes creeping across his flesh, her breath catching in her throat and a tiny pinprick of fire searing her core. She wondered what his chest and back would feel like under her questing touch, what _he_ would feel like if she slipped her hands down the front of his underwear...her flesh burned and her stomach panged.

"You're in?" Lori asked.

With a sigh, Luan pursed her lips and nodded. She was.

Lori looked at Lynn, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really think this is going to help him?" Lynn asked.

Lori nodded. "I do."

It would be a lie to say that Lynn had never felt...something _down there_ when Lincoln tackled her during a football game. It was a shameful smoldering that she ascribed to puberty. Sometimes simply having the cat on her lap made her squirm, and she sure as hell didn't want to fuck it. Then again, she never caught herself thinking about the cat late at night, wondering what it would feel like if the cat slipped its hands into her shorts and touched her, parting pedals of her flowers and plunging into the honeysuckle center...

"Alright," Lynn said. "I'm in."

"Great," Lori smiled. "Now...we need a plan."


	2. Do Anything You Want

Lincoln Loud twisted in his sheets, a troubled expression on his face. He thrashed his head back and forth, muttering. In his dream, he was alone in the house, stumbling through tilted and shadow filled corridors. There was something, he knew, in the darkness, some horrible creature with claws and teeth. He also knew that no matter where he went, the creature would be there, ready to reach out and grab him, sinking its long, jagged nails into the soft flesh of his arms as it lifted him to its gnashing maw.

He woke with a start, his eyes wide and his breath coming in ragged gasps. For a moment, he was disoriented, and his heart blasted against his ribcage, then, slowly, the room took shape around him, and he was safe in his own bed. There were no creatures in the darkness, only sisters (and parents).

Still panting, Lincoln sat up and rubbed his head. Moonlight fell through the window, painting the walls with an eerie silver glow. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was midnight. He'd been asleep for just over an hour. Usually the dream came later. When it _did_ come. It wasn't every night, only every _other_ night, or every two nights. He couldn't really say. The nights kind of blended together, because even when he didn't dream, he came awake and lie in bed, a band of anxiety squeezing his chest in a vise-like grip.

Since what happened between him and Lori, the feeling of being an outsider had only increased. That was because compared to how close he felt with her, he felt even more isolated from the others. It disturbed him that it took _sex with his sister_ to make him feel closer to her. What kind of pervert was he? Pervert or not, disgusted with himself or not, he thought about it every night before he fell asleep. He focused not on the way her body felt, or the way her eyes narrowed as she came, but on the sense of oneness, the connection, the way their spirits mingled together, and became, for a brief moment, totally and utterly _one_. All of the fantasies he'd had about his sisters, all of the times he ached to slip under the covers with them...they went back to that feeling of being a stranger in his own family, a man on the outside looking in. He didn't want their bodies per se, he wanted to be _one_ with them, he _needed_ it, he _yearned_ for it. If he could turn into smoke and let his sisters absorb him, he would, he would dwell within them, his heart, his soul, melding with theirs.

 _I have issues,_ he thought, and uttered a harsh laugh. Yeah, wow, when you laid it all out like that, he wasn't right. What he needed to do was suck it up and accept the fact that he was a part of this family, he was loved, and that this bullshit about being one with his sisters was just an excuse for him to have dirty thoughts about him. Only it wasn't, and he knew it. He felt empty. He should try to get some sleep.

He snuggled under the blankets and closed his eyes. In the darkness, he saw Lori's face, framed by silken hair the color of warm summer wheat, her lips parted and her eyes lidded slits. He remembered the feeling of his fingers threaded through hers. He remembered the feeling of her heart beating in time with his. He smiled at the memory, and it followed him into the shadowy chambers of sleep. When he dreamed, it was of her.

* * *

They sat in a circle on the floor, five teenage girls trembling with apprehension. Before them lay an important mission, an undertaking that each secretly wanted, but were scared shitless of. Luan's spine tingled as she envisioned actually having sex with Lincoln. It was a sensation that was part excitement, and part fear. Her stomach trembled, her breathing was short. In her mind, sex was like death: The Unknown, a dim netherworld that she knew she would one day enter, but didn't entirely look forward to. She looked forward to it a lot more than she did dying, but...what if Lincoln didn't like her body? What if it hurt? What if she got so embarrassed by being naked in front of him that she chickened out?

Lynn was having similar thoughts. Sitting Indian style, her hands resting in her lap, she imagined taking off her clothes in front of Lincoln and standing before him bare, vulnerable. She shuddered. Would he like what he saw? Would he want her, or would he shy away? Would it be awkward?

Luna imagined going to her brother, taking him inside of her, and shivered, hating herself just a little.

Leni was placid, her eyes wide and bright. She hummed has she waited for Lori to speak, the sound low and musical. She was not troubled by self-doubt. In fact, it never even occurred to her to worry. She loved Lincoln with all her heart, soul, and mind. Why not love him with her body as well? Was she nervous? A little. Sex is not something one goes into (especially that first time) without anxiety. She couldn't think of a better boy to share her it with, though.

"Alright," Lori said, lifting her hand. There were four coffee stirrers in her fist, each cut to a different length. One was blue, one was green, one was pink, and the final one was orange. There were only four because she'd already slept with him; they were already as close as two people can ever be in this world. That didn't mean it wouldn't happen again...

Leni drew first, taking the green one. Luna was next with orange. Luan got pink. Lynn took blue.

They each held their straws up.

"Lucky Luan," Lori smiled playfully.

Luan gulped; that deer-in-the-headlights look was in her eyes again, and her face burned a deep pink. Her heart beat so erratically that she could barely breathe, and her stomach rolled. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Aw, look at her blush," Luna said.

"She's so nervous she'll probably puke on him," Lynn added through a taunting grin.

"Shut up," Luan said and covered her face with her hands.

Leni squeezed her shoulder. "Don't be scared," the older girl said, "you're just going to be spending time with your brother."

"Sexy time," Luna said.

"Shut up!" Luan laughed.

"Well, Luan, you get first crack," Lori said. "Do you...uh...want any pointers or anything?"

Luan didn't reply. She did, but she was too embarrassed to ask.

Sensing this, Lori said, "Well...Lincoln loves you, and he's a great guy, so if you don't overthink it and let nature take its course, you'll have fun."

"What...what should I do? What should I say? What should I _wear?"_

"Clean underwear," Lynn said. Luna laughed and raised her palm for a high five. Lynn smacked it. "But really...maybe no underwear?"

"Less to take off," Luna said.

"He can just hike her skirt up..."

"Stop!" Luan laughed, taking her hands away from her face and trying to look menacing.

"When are you going to do it?" Lori asked.

"I don't know," Luan replied. Part of her wanted to put it off...but another, larger part wanted to go to him now.

"What about tomorrow?"

Luan swallowed. "Sure. Tomorrow."

* * *

It was tomorrow. Saturday. Luan sat on her bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Her skin was flush, her heart was gently pounding, and butterfly wings tickled the inside of her stomach. She barely slept the night before, bouts of fitful sleep punctuated by long periods of lying awake and worrying. Today was the day she would lose her virginity...if Lincoln would have her.

She took her ponytail in her hand and worriedly wrung it.

A knock came at the door, startling her, and she looked up. "Yeah?"

It opened, and Lynn slipped in. "H-Hey," she said.

"Hey."

She came over and sat down. "I...I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay," Luan said, a slight tremor in her voice. That was a lie: She felt like a pan of quaking jelly. She was sure that if she tried to stand, her knees would give out and she would fall.

"You look nervous," Lynn said.

She shrugged. "A little."

 _A lot._

But she was excited too. The spot between her legs simmered with the promise of being touched.

"You know," Lynn said, "you just have to...you know...plunge right in. Like Lori said, don't overthink it."

Luan nodded. "Yeah. You're right." She sighed. "Where's Lincoln?"

"He's playing video games in his room."

Their parents had taken the younger kids to Chuckie Cheese at Lori's insistence so that she and Lincoln could be "alone."

Luan took a deep breath. "Well...I guess I should go _play_ with him."

Lynn smiled. "There you go."

Luan got up, her legs holding her, and went out into the hall. She looked back, and Lynn put her fists out in front of her and mimed humping. Luan laughed, shook her head, and went to Lincoln's door, which stood open. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, a controller in his hands. He stared up at the screen, his face scrunched in concentration. She traced the soft curve of his jaw with her eyes, the outline of his muscular arms. He was coming into his masculinity, and Luan felt lightheaded.

Alright. Be sexy. But be natural. Don't just jump him. Build it up...and make it special. He's your brother and he loves you, and you love him.

She licked her dry lips. "Knock, knock."

Lincoln whipped his head around like a man who'd just heard a gunshot. When he saw it was her, he relaxed. "Hey. Who's there?"

"Oh," Luan said, putting her index finger to her chin, "just your loving older sister who wants to hang with you."

Lincoln's brow furrowed. "Oh." He looked at the screen and then back at her. "What do you want to do?"

Her stomach lurched. Be cool. Let nature take its course.

"Play a video game with you, silly," she said. She came into the room and shut the door, subtly thumbing the push lock.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought you hated video games."

"I changed my mind," she said and got down onto her knees. "My beloved little brother likes them, so I do too."

His brow furrowed. "O-okay." He reached under the bed and brought out a second controller. He leaned over and plugged it into the console. Luan watched him, her heart racing faster. She could feel herself blushing. Did he notice?

"Here," he said, handing her the controller.

"Thanks, Linc," she said, taking it from him, making sure to brush her fingertips against the back of his hand. He looked at her strangely.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face looks like a cherry."

"Speaking of cherries..."

Lincoln waited. "What about them?"

Luan shrugged, settling next to him on her knees. "Nothing, really. I'm just hot is all. Like you."

He raised an eyebrow. She was making this awkward. Stupid. She wouldn't know sexy from a hole in the ground. Ugh. She looked up at the screen. "So, what are we playing?"

"Steal that Car 3," Lincoln said. On the screen, two animated men stood side-by-side in an alleyway. At the end was a busy city street.

"What's it about?" Luan asked.

"Stealing cars," Lincoln said.

"Oh. Should have seen _that_ coming."

"Yeah, what'd you expect?"

On the screen, Lincoln's character started running, leaving Luan's behind. She looked down at the controller, seeing only a confusion of buttons and knobs, and pressed a triangle. Her avatar threw a punch at midair. She hit a square, and it started running. At the end of the alley, Lincoln's character turned around. "Watch this," Lincoln said, and Luan did...as Lincoln's guy whipped out an AK47 and blew her guy away, his body jerking and spinning.

"Lincoln!" she laughed, turning to him.

He was grinning ear-to-ear.

Her character appeared back on screen, right next to Lincoln's, and pursing her lips, she pounded a circle button. Her guy kicked Lincoln's in the chin, the latter flying into traffic, where a speeding car ran him over, killing him.

He gaped.

"Ha!" Luan said, turning smugly to her brother. "And _that_ , Lincoln Loud, is how I get my _kicks_."

"I know this game much better than you," he said, "you're going down."

"You want me to?"

"Yeah," he said, obviously missing the quip.

Onscreen, his produced a chainsaw and cut hers in half; his pulled out a knife and stabbed hers in the gut; his carjacked someone and chased her down the middle of the street. She laughed and screamed when the fender hit her character and he slipped under the tires, dying in the process. Lincoln was laughing too, a sweet sound that melted her nerves. She sidled closer to him, her bare knee touching his leg.

Lincoln tried to keep his eyes on the screen, but he was hyper aware of Luan next to him: Her warmth, her smell. He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye, admiring the soft curve of her chin, her slender throat, the gentle swell of her budding breasts. Her ponytail laid limply over her right shoulder, and Lincoln resisted the urge to take in his hand and stroke it.

He glanced back at the screen, his heart pounding and his penis starting to stir. _Stay down, please._ He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his man was standing placidly on the sidewalk, engulfed in flames. He let out a startled cry. Luan's was s in the street, a flamethrower in his hands. "No!" he screamed, tapping the run button. It was too late. He fell to his knees and flopped face down onto the pavement.

Luan laughed. "I always knew you were _flaming_ , Lincoln."

He respawned, and Luan shot him in the head with a pistol. Damn. She was picking it up quick. He allowed himself another furtive look. Her throat was so soft, so delicate. He wanted to kiss it.

Luan turned slightly, a grin playing at the corner of her lips. She knew he was looking at her...and she liked it! Lincoln swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. She looked at him full-on and smiled, her eyes big and shining. "I have an idea for a game," she said, and was it Lincoln's imagination, or was her tone suggestive?

"W-What?" he asked.

She turned, leaned over, and unplugged her controller from the console. Still smiling, she handed it to him and turned on her knees, putting her wrists together in the small of her back. "Tie my hands."

Lincoln started. "W-What?"

"Tie my hands," she said over her shoulder.

Lincoln swallowed again. His penis was slamming against the inside of his briefs, begging for release. He leaned forward and, with trembling hands, tied the cord around Luan's wrists. She leaned back into him, her hair falling against hair face. "We're _bound_ to have fun," she purred.

When he was done, she turned and leaned back, a sexy smile on her face. Lincoln took a deep breath. Was this really happening?

"W-What's this game called?" he asked.

"It's called," she said, leaning in closer, "do whatever you want to Luan."

A thrill ran through his body. He let out a shallow, shuddery breath. He drank in the sight of the beautiful creature before him. Her ponytail falling down her shoulder, her teeth grazing her bottom lip, her eyes narrow, the hem of her skirt pooling around her knees. He tried to speak, but there was a lump in his throat. "Anything?" he finally managed.

She smiled and leaned even closer. Their faces were almost touching. " _Any. Thing. You. Want."_

Her breath was hot against his face, her smell all around him. He trembled, too shaky to move, to even lean in and meet her lips.

She grinned, sensing his distress. Tilting her head, she leaned in, her lips touching his, their tongues meeting and dancing slowly. Lincoln's hand fluttered to her cheek, and she trembled, a tiny laugh filling his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him. Her face was red. She was breathing heavy.

Lincoln got up on his knees, touched her face again, and gazed into her eyes, his heart crashing. He leaned in, and they kissed again, more urgently this time. They spilled onto the floor, Lincoln on top, his hands running up the sides of her head, her hair threading through his fingers. She trembled, her body quickly turning to fevered mush. She kissed him deeply, the sweet taste of his mouth intoxicating, his boy-scent filling her nose and mind until she couldn't think, could only feel, couldn't speak, could only gasp. The slick, secret spot between her legs throbbed hotly. She dug her heels into the carpet, and Lincoln ran his hand up her outer thigh, under her shirt, to the band of her panties, his touch leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"God," she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, panted, and she shifted, the damp fabric of her underwear teasing a sigh from her lips. She swallowed. "I want you," she said, and Lincoln smiled. His fingertips danced across her pubic mound, sending tendrils of delight into her quaking sex. He slipped his fingers in, and pulled slowly, a mischievous grin on his face. Slipping his other hand along the top of her other leg, he hooked his fingers in and yanked; the last barrier between her and her brother's eyes, his fingers, slid down her legs and around her ankles, tickling her, teasing her, tormenting her.

Still grinning, Lincoln unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Luan strained to look, gasping when his rigid penis popped out, the tip already leaking. She marveled at its texture, its contours, how literally _hot_ it looked, how it throbbed with each beat of his heart. She arched her back and squeezed her legs as close together as she could.

Planting his arms on either side of her, he bucked his hips, and his head slid up her dank valley, driving her wild with passion. If her hands weren't tied, she'd grab him by his shirt and draw him into her.

"I can't wait anymore," she gasped.

He pulled back, and when it touched her passage, she went faint. "I love you, Luan," he said.

"I love you," she moaned.

He pushed into her gently, his head parting the folds of her girlhood, the feeling of it scraping against her walls both painful _and_ pleasurable. With a jerk, he sank into her, and she jumped, her mind blanking out. He thrust again; leaning heavily on his left arm, he rested his right hand on her breast. The feeling of her heart slamming against it made him dizzy, and he fell a little before catching himself, pushing deeper into his sister. They were one.

With every thrust, Luan lifted her hips, her eyes squinted first in pain, then in ecstasy. She could feel her orgasm rushing up to meet her the way hot pavement might rush to meet a jumper. She was jumping alright, jumping into a canyon of endless pleasure, endless passion. Lincoln grunted, and she felt him grow inside of her. A second later, warmth flooded her, and she smacked the pavement, her body shaking and a scream building in her throat. She bit her lip, and it came out as a long, throaty sigh.

For a while she floated on tides of bliss. When she came back, Lincoln was on his side next to her, holding her tight, his hand under her shirt, under her bra, cupping her shaking breast. She turned to him, and their eyes met. Under his hand, her heartbeat quickened. She could feel his seed drying on her inner thighs.

"I'd make a joke but my mind isn't working right," she said, and giggled. She leaned in, and he licked her lips. She sighed and laughed. "How was _that_ for a game?"

He smiled beautifully. "I'd play again," he said.

"Good," she nodded.

She very much wanted to play this game again sometime.


	3. Sweet and Simple

**The following chapter contains a reference to AberrantScript's "To Know His Sisters," probably one of the sweetest (and most erotic) stories on this site.  
**

 _I need a shower,_ Luan thought as she stepped into the hall and shut Lincoln's door behind her. Her thighs were sticky and she reeked like sex, a musky, pervasive odor that set her on edge and made her want to turn back around and pounce Lincoln like she was a lioness and he a timid gazelle. She decided she _liked_ the scent of her and her brother's love _and_ the feeling of him drying on her. She did need to visit the bathroom, however; she was leaking down her legs (she left her panties with Lincoln "until next time").

In the bathroom, she wadded a ball of toilet paper and wiped herself. It took a long time before it stopped coming out.

She was in her room for less than two minutes before the door burst open and her sisters swarmed in like a Hollywood SWAT unit. Their faces were eager, expectant. Lori came to her and sat. "So," she said, taking Luan's hands in her own, "how was it?"

Luan could only smile. She pursed her lips together and looked away.

"She's blushing again," Luna said.

"It _must_ have been good," Lynn said.

Without looking up, Luan nodded.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

She blushed harder, her mouth going dry. "We played a game," she said.

"Oh?" Lynn asked, her eyes big. She leaned in. "What kind of game?"

"Do anything you want to Luan."

The room erupted in noise. Laughter, ooohs, and eeees. She told them everything from start to finish. Lori's eyebrows lifted, Lynn leaned forward so far that she lost her balance at one point and fell onto the bed, and Leni's smile widened until she glowed. Luna's face was placid, but her eyes sparkled.

"Wow, Luan," Lori said, "I didn't know you liked to be tied up."

"I wanted to make it special. It wasn't his first time so I had to _tie_ to be creative."

"That's pretty hot," Lynn said.

"Did you like it?" Lori asked, squeezing her sister's hands.

Luan nodded. "It was _amazing_. And you were right. I _do_ feel closer to him." She had loved her brother every way a human being could love another. Her love for him, and his for her, was complete. The only thing else Luan could think to do was pull a Jesus Christ for his sins, but she was pretty sure it didn't work that way.

"What does he like?" Leni asked, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked at her.

"Like...sex?" Luan asked

Leni nodded.

Luan thought. "Well...he seemed to like kissing. And touching me."

"Ooh-la-la," Lynn said. She was kind of ashamed by the fact that she was surrounded by a bunch of girls and so turned on she was starting to pant. She was still nervous about showing Lincoln her body, but as she stood outside his door and listened to her sister's rising passion, her grunts, moans, and screams of pleasure, that disquiet was replaced by _desire_. She wanted Lincoln to do whatever he was doing to Luan to her.

"Oh," Leni said, "so...intimacy?"

Luan nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Leni smiled brightly.

"Do you think you'd want to...see...Lincoln again?" Lori asked.

Biting her lower lip, Luan nodded. Lori smiled and hugged her sister. "You're cute." She leaned back. "But you stink. You should really take a shower."

"I like the way I smell," Luan said.

"Nice going, Lori," Luna said, "you turned our sister into a raging nympho."

"No," Lori said with a sigh, "it was Lincoln and his magical penis." She looked over her shoulder at Luna. "He _is_ good."

Lynn coughed.

"Yes?" Lori asked, turning to her.

"Nothing," Lynn said, "I just...I'm starting to really look forward to my turn."

"No nerves?"

Lynn shrugged. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Do you want to go next?" Lori asked.

Lynn blinked. A mixture of fear and excitement filled her stomach. She thought of her shirtless reflection in the mirror that morning, her tiny breasts, a mole marring the left one, her curveless hips ( _I look like the letter I on crack,_ she thought disappointedly), and her freckled face. Would Lincoln want her?

Because right now, she wanted _him_.

"I'll go if Lynn doesn't want to," Leni said, raising her hand. She was sitting on Luna's bed now.

"Lynn?" Lori asked.

"S-Sure. She can go." Soon. Soon she'd be ready. God, she hated feeling this way: She was used to being full of confidence and self-assuredness, not self-doubt.

"When do you want to do it?" Lori asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, "Lincy's probably all used up at the moment, so...tomorrow? The day after?"

"Alright," Lori said. She looked at Luan and grinned, squeezing her hands once more. "Keep your hands to yourself until everyone else is done. You hear me?"

"I'll try," Luan said, "but I might get a _touch_ excited."

Lori rolled her eyes and slapped Luan's bare leg. "Really, hit the shower. Mom and dad will be home soon and they've made eleven kids, so they'll know _exactly_ what you were up to."

"Well...in that case...let's hope they don't go in Lincoln's room," she grinned.

* * *

In his room, Lincoln Loud lay on her bed, his hands laced across his chest. His heart was still racing from his encounter with Luan. A small grin touched his lips as he remembered the feeling of total oneness he shared with her. Even after, as they lay side-by-side on the floor, their fingers intertwined and their bodies pressed together, their hearts beating the same crazy rhythm, was total bliss. Almost as good as what came before.

He could believe that it was a dream if not for the used underwear crumpled on the bed next to him. He picked them up and held them in his hands. He imagined they were still warm from his sister's body. They were certainly still damp. He smiled and sat them down.

Lori must have put her up to it. That _had_ to be it. He doubted she randomly woke that morning with the intention of seducing him. The how and why of it didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he had known Luan in the sweetest and most intimate way. Their hearts were one, their souls were one, their _bodies_ were one.

It occurred to him that his other sisters might come to him, and the thought thrilled him. He imagined feeling the same connection with Luna, and Lynn, and Leni as he did with Lori and Luan, and he felt such happiness that he cried.

* * *

She waited two days. Two whole days. Though her outward demeanor was calm, she was anxious during those 48 hours, not because she was worried about her body like Lynn, or because she was worried about how he would react to her advances the way Luan had been, but because she didn't like the thought of her brother not feeling connected with her. She didn't fully understand why he felt the way he did (she seriously doubted that he did either), but she knew that, to him, they were not fully bonded, and that made her sad. She loved her Lincy in a way that she loved few things on this earth. He was the most beautiful, gentle creature, so loving and thoughtful, and the idea that he was tormented inside bothered her deeply. He craved togetherness and intimacy, and she was going to give it to him. She wanted it not only for him, but for herself as well. She wanted to be as close to him as she could possibly be; she'd never thought of having sex with him, but now that she had been turning the concept over in her mind, it made perfect sense, and she desired it with a deep desperation that made her feel hollow. She was a cup, she thought as she sat at her vanity that morning, brushing her hair and humming, and soon, Lincy would fill her with his closeness.

"So, today, huh?" Lori asked. She was lying on the top of her covers, her arms behind her head.

"Yup," Leni chirruped, running the brush slowly through her blonde hair. She wanted it to be extra silky for Lincoln. "I am the cup, and Lincy is the water."

"What?" Lori asked.

"Nothing," Leni said. Lori could be so _dense_ sometimes.

"What do you have planned?" Lori asked.

"Nothing much," Leni said. She'd given the matter little thought over the past two days. Once Luan answered her question, she knew what she would do. It was such a simple thing. It was admittedly _very_ arousing what he and Luan did (her hands tied behind her back!), but restraints weren't what Lincy needed. Lincy needed TLC. Tender love and care.

"Good," Lori said. "After Luan's _50 Shades of Grey_ reenactment, I was worried it would turn into a competition."

"It might," Leni said. "I won't take part, though. That's not what this is about."

"I'm sure he'll love whatever you do."

"I know," Leni said. She looked at herself in the mirror, pronounced her hair silky enough, then sat the brush down. She took a tube of pink lip gloss from a top drawer, opened it, and applied a light coating to her lips.

"I'm glad you're so calm about this," Lori said. "Lynn and Luna are both eaten up with nerves."

"Because they're overthinking it."

"Yeah."

"That's bad." She applied just a touch of mascara to her eyelashes to give them a fuller, darker look. "Mom and dad will be gone?"

"Yeah, dad's helping that Bill guy from work shingle his shed roof and mom is 'running errands.'"

"Perfect," Leni said. She got up. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Lincy needs me, so bye."

Lincoln grabbed a soda from the fridge, popped the top, and drank deeply. Soda was one of those things that never lasted long in the Loud house. Mom rarely bought it, but when she _did_ , it was usually gone in an hour. Lincoln slipped this one behind a jar of mayonnaise three days ago and covered with a bag of dates, because no one ever went for the dates (mom should really quit buying them). He was pleased that it was still there. More often than not, he'd go to look for his private reserve only to find that someone had raided it.

Burping, Lincoln raised the can to his lips and drained it. He crushed it, tossed it into the trashcan, and burped again. He went into the living room on his way upstairs, but stopped when he saw Leni standing in front of the TV. Though he didn't like to articulate it, he thought all of his sisters were attractive in their own way. Leni, however, was downright beautiful, with her long, silken hair, big, kind eyes, and soft, flawless skin. Today, she was wearing shorts and a light blue shirt. Her legs were long and bare. He flashed back to the way Luan's legs had felt, and shivered. Leni was shapelier than Luan, more to touch, more to kiss...

"Hey, Lincy!" she said, startling him. She was smiling at him, her face radiant. He swallowed.

"Hey."

"Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "what?"

"Well...I want to watch this cool movie I found on the shelf, but I don't have anyone to watch it with." She pouted. "Would you watch it with me?"

"What movie?"

"This," she said, holding up a DVD case. _Trek Wars_ read the yellow title.

" _Trek Wars?_ That's my favorite movie!"

"Is it?" she asked, looking at it, then back at him. "What a coincidence."

Lincoln opened his mouth, but stopped, realizing what was happening. His heart blasted against his ribcage. Leni? His knees went weak and his palms started to sweat. He imagined it was coming, but now, standing before the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, no longer his sister with whom he could be at ease but a _lover_ , he began to quiver.

She noticed, and cocked her head cutely. "Are you okay, Lincy?"

He swallowed hard. Part of him wanted to run. But another part wanted to go to her. He nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"So you'll watch this with me?"

He nodded. Yes. He would watch _anything_ with her.

"Yay!" she said, brightening. She took the disc out, put it into the DVD player, and pressed the PLAY button on the remote. When she turned, she saw her brother standing where she'd left him. She smiled. _Even after Lori and Luan, he's shy. It_ melted her heart. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

He nodded dumbly, then crossed to the couch, sitting on the very end, against the arm. Leni sat next to him, kicked her sandals off, and drew her legs under her. She put her arm around his shoulder, and he briefly stiffened before leaning against her. "This movie looks like a lot of fun. Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's good," he said. "There's this epic fight scene and...well, you'll see. It's really cool."

"What kind of fight?"

"Spaceships," he said, and she could feel him relaxing. _Score one for Leni,_ she thought with a smile. "They're flying around and exploding and it's awesome."

"That sounds _totes_ awesome."

The movie started, and almost immediately, Lincoln lost himself in it, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Leni leaned her head against his and rubbed his arm with her fingertips. She spelled I LUV U three times in a row before he noticed the pattern. "I love you too," he said, and she drew him closer. She kissed the side of his head. "You mean the world to me, Lincy."

A half hour into the movie, she scooted down and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat quicken. He tentatively put his arm around her, and she snuggled closer. His heart was pounding faster now, and his breathing was becoming labored. She felt something brush her arm, and looked down at the crotch of his jeans, where a bulge had formed. She reached out and gingerly touched it. He jumped, and she giggled. She rubbed the tip with her index finger, tracing its bulky outline. She added her middle finger and her thumb. Lincoln panted as she stroked him through his jeans.

"Lincy?"

"Y-Yeah?" he rasped.

"Do you mind if we take the movie upstairs? I can't seem to get comfortable."

"Why?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"I just want to stretch out...and snuggle." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Okay."

"You're the best, Lincoln!"

She got up, and it was only when the fabric of her shorts touched her otherwise bare center that she realized she was damp. _Wow, Lincy, you've barely even touched me!_ Hoping she didn't have an embarrassing dark patch between her legs, she got the DVD out of the tray and took Lincoln by the hand, threading her fingers through his. "Come on," she said, "I want to get back to the movie. It's _so_ good...but not as good as you."

In her room, which was empty (maybe Lori isn't so dense after all), she popped the DVD into her DVD player. Lincoln sat on the edge of the bed, still breathing heavy. She smiled. "Get comfy," she said, "I am." She dug around in her dresser drawer, found what she was looking for, and looked at Lincoln. "I'll be right back."

When she was gone, Lincoln took a deep breath. His penis throbbed so hotly that it was painful. With a simple touch, she got him so close that he almost came. _Pull it together,_ he admonished himself. _It's just Leni. Sweet, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, Leni._

"There we go," Leni said, and Lincoln looked up, his breath catching in his throat. She was wearing a white nightie that stopped dangerously short of her knees. _It's not even half way there._ It was a size too tight and clung lovingly to her curvaceous body, revealing the sweet bend of her hips, the swell of her thighs, and her full breasts, her nipples poking through the silky fabric.

Lincoln nearly swooned.

"How do I look?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Beautiful," he croaked.

"Thank you," she said. "You look...uncomfortable."

"It's just that you're so...I mean..."

"No, silly," she laughed, "your clothes. How can you snuggle and watch a movie in jeans and a polo shirt?"

He blinked. "Yeah, sure, okay." He got to his feet and his knees buckled, nearly sending him to the floor. He stripped out of his shirt and his jeans.

"There," Leni said, closing the door and locking it. "You look much more comfy."

She went to the DVD player, hit PLAY, and came to bed, slipping under the covers. "Come on, Linc."

Lincoln swallowed again and got under the covers with her. When she laid her head and one of her hands on his chest, he drew a sharp intake of breath. Oh, man, she was driving him wild.

With trembling fingers, he reached out and touched her head, her hair soft. He ran his fingers through it. "I like having my hair played with," she said. He took a long strand and slid the tips of his thumb and index finger along its length. She responded by kissing his stomach, her lips like fire against his skin. She kissed a little higher. Higher still. Her saliva was like acid, searing him. When she reached his nipple, she wrapped her lips around it, and he went rigid, the breath rushing out of his lungs.

She was looking up at him. "Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you mean the world to me, right? When I say that...I mean it. You're precious to me and I love you."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "I love you too."

"I want to be apart of you, Lincoln, and I want you to be apart of me." She kissed his shoulder blade, then scooted down, kissing his stomach. Lincoln closed his eyes and dug his head deep into the pillow.

"You are the most important man in my life." She kissed his stomach again, lower this time. "And you always will be."

She pulled his underwear down, and Lincoln popped free, the cool air painful against his scorching flesh. She pulled them over his ankles and threw them aside. "I want you, Lincoln. I want your love, I want your friendship, I want your heart...and I want your body." She wrapped her hand around him, and Lincoln groaned. "You complete me, Lincoln. Without you, I would not be me." She gently stroked the shaft, running the tip of her thumb along his sensitive underside. "You are sweet, loving, caring, kind, patient, intelligent, handsome, funny, and considerate. This family is so much better because of you."

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his swelling tip. "I love you." She took him deep into her mouth, and Lincoln's back arched. She pulled back slowly, her lips lightly grazing him, then sank back down. Lincoln bared his teeth. God, it was agony, it was bliss, it was the sweetest pain, the most horrible pleasure. His body trembled as his sister pulled back once more, dragging her tongue along his length.

"I love you," she said, and climbed onto him, her knees on either side of him; her crotch rested just above his penis, the sultry heat so great he could barely stand it. She leaned down, her hair shrouding them, and pressed her lips against his, licking his lips and the tip of his tongue. He gasped, and she laughed into his mouth. Tossing her hair, she sat up, locked eyes with him, and shifted her weight: He felt himself poised to enter her, and took a deep breath. All she had to do was slide down just a _liiiiitttle_ bit.

"I love you," she said, taking both of his hands in both of hers and lacing her fingers through his. She settled onto him. He pushed through her opening and penetrated the center of her very being. She gasped. "I love you." She gripped his hands tighter, rocking her hips back and forth. She still gazed lovingly into his eyes, even as they narrowed to near slits. "You...mean...everything...to me," she said, beginning to lose control. "Ah! I...love you, Lincoln."

She rocked faster, faster. Lincoln could feel his orgasm welling up from deep inside of him. He gripped her hands tighter.

"I love you, Leni," he said as it hit him: He swelled and erupted with such force that he cried out. Leni, her body convulsing as he shot deep into her womb and knocked her into a canyon of ecstasy, threw her head back and cried out as well. Holding hands, they came together, the motion of their bodies ceasing as they rode out the wave of their shared orgasm.

When it was over, Leni collapsed onto him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He laid his hand on the small of her back and rubbed slowly up and down; she shivered as that touch sent stalks of raw sensation crackling through her body.

She pushed herself up and smiled at her brother. Then she kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, Lincy," she said.


	4. Surrender

After Lincoln left, Leni ducked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body. She hummed as she lathered up, happier than she had ever been in her life. When the door creaked opened (like she figured it would), she pulled the curtain aside just enough to see her sisters crowded around. "Well?" Lori asked.

"Well what?" Leni asked, closing the curtain and returning to her shower.

"How was it?"

"Hmmmm. I don't think it's polite to kiss and tell."

"I'm sure you did more than just kiss," Lori said playfully, swatting the curtain. Leni hummed and washed the soap off her arms, the sensation of the loofa against her skin sending a little shiver down her spine. She suddenly wished Lincoln was here. He could help her with those hard to reach areas.

And those not so hard to reach areas.

"We watched a movie," she said innocently.

"Oh?"

"Well..." Leni said, smiling, "a movie was on but we didn't pay much attention to it..."

"Did he like it?" That was Lynn. She sounded nervous, and Leni's heart went out to her. Poor, poor Lynn. She really needed to stop worrying.

"I assume he did," she replied, "I know _I_ did."

"Our baby brother's a regular lady killer," Lori said and sat on the closed toilet lid. She couldn't lie, she'd thought of him often since their encounter the previous week. She tried not to because she genuinely loved Bobby and wanted to be with him, but at the same time, when she was alone under the covers at night, she could feel the phantoms of Lincoln's hands rubbing slowly up and down her body, and it made her shiver with delight. A few times, she had to fight the urge to go to him. It wasn't easy.

"You can say _that_ again," Luan said dreamily and turned to Lynn. "You and Luna need to hurry up and get it over with so I can fuck him again."

Luna uttered shocked laughter. "Listen to you. _Total_ nympho."

"Oh, Luna," Leni said from the shower, "you have _no_ idea what you're in for. You'll want more Lincy too when you're done."

"Alright," Lori said, looking at Lynn and Luna, "who wants to become a total nympho next?"

"Me," Lynn said, a little too quickly. She swallowed. "I want to."

"You sure?" Lori asked.

Lynn nodded definitely. She was done pussyfooting around. She would give herself entirely to Lincoln, or at least try.

And she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

"When?" Lori asked.

"Tonight," Lynn said.

"So soon?" Lori asked.

"Yeah," Lynn said, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to put it off anymore." She hoped he would have her. She hoped so dearly that her chest ached; envisioning herself with him, their naked bodies tangled and covered in sweat, sent a ripple rolling through her stomach and loins. The scene was so vivid, so insistent, that it made her catch her breath. Last night, it kept her awake into the small hours, her flesh burning and her crotch tingling.

"Alright," Lori said, "he's young, he can go again."

"Lincy has _plenty_ of love," Leni said as she scrubbed between her legs. "I mean, _loads_ of love."

"Good one, Leni," Luan chuckled.

"Good what?" Leni asked, a knowing hilt to her voice.

After the sisters' meeting broke, Lynn went to her room and sat on her bed, drawing her knees to her chest and heaving a timid sigh. She should have sucked it up and gone before Leni; her older sister was a hard act to follow, with her grace, beauty, and tenderness. Compared to her, Lynn was a pile of hot garbage rotting in the summer sun...and feeling that way scared her, because as far back as she could remember, she had never thought of herself in such negative terms. She was Lynn Loud, damn it. She excelled at every sport she designed to pick up. Baseball. Football. Basketball. Hockey. Boxing. Roller derby. Tennis. Even ping pong. Her motto was _I got this_. Now she most certainly didn't have this and it was a strange, floundering feeling, like drowning. She tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs refused to expand.

Win or lose, come hell or high water, she was going to go to Lincoln tonight. Best way to do it is plunge right in. See what happens. She doubted he would turn her away, but there was the slightest possibility that he would, and Lynn didn't like those odds...not when it came to Lincoln, whom she loved fiercely. Though she never gave it much thought before, she realized now that out of all her siblings, Lincoln was the one she shared the most in common with, even though they were completely different (how that worked, she didn't know; she didn't think it, she _felt_ it), and he was the one to always sacrifice his time for her. Day after day, week after week, month after month, he went above and beyond the call of duty as a brother, and the sad part was, she never really _saw_ it. She, and her other sisters, took him for granted. They had something special, precious, and unique, and they didn't even know it. No wonder he felt so bad.

But that was the past. Today marked the beginning of a brand new future. She would show him her love and her appreciation in the deepest and most profound way she could. Maybe it wasn't much, but it's what she had, and she would give it to him willingly and gladly.

A knock came at the door, and she looked up just as Lori slipped in. "Hey," her older sister said. She came over to the bed and sat down, her hand fluttering to Lynn's bare leg. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

Lori sighed. "I know you're nervous, Lynn. I can see it in your eyes." She touched her younger sister's face. Lynn's eyes shimmered with anxiety, her mouth a tight slash.

"Yeah," she said lowly, then looked away.

"Don't be," Lori said. "Lincoln loves you. We...we aren't doing this to get off, Lynn. We're not doing it for us, we're doing it for Lincoln, because this is what he _needs_. This is what he _wants_. He wants you. He wants to be close to you. He wants...he wants a spiritual connection with you."

Lynn, still looking away, nodded. "The night we had sex, do you know what he told me? Before?"

"What?"

"He told me he'd been having sex thoughts about you."

Lynn looked up at her.

"He said your name specifically. He wants this, Lynn, and I assume you want it too."

Lynn nodded. "I do."

Lori smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Then what's there to be so wound up about?"

Swallowing, Lynn shook her head. "Nothing, I guess."

"You're beautiful, Lynn," Lori said. "Even if you don't know it."

"I don't _feel_ beautiful. Not like Leni."

"You don't have to look like Leni to be beautiful. You don't have to look like me or Luan or anyone else. You're beautiful the way you are, inside and out."

Lynn couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Lori," she said.

"Any time," Lori replied, taking her sister in her arms. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

After Lori left, Lynn felt much better. So much better, in fact, that for the first time in days, she felt like going outside and doing something.

That something wound up being basketball. She played alone, challenging herself to make twenty-five baskets in a row. It wasn't an impossible feat (she'd done it before), but it was difficult. The first time around she made it to eleven before the ball bounced off the backboard and came back at her. The second, she made it to eighteen. The afternoon sun rode across the sky as she tried to meet her target, the world shrinking until there was nothing but the ball and the hoop. Her father came home, then her mother, both greeting her, both getting the same absent "Hey" in return. Lynn was not aware of their presence, not aware that she had even spoken to them. She was aware only of what she wanted, and right now, she wanted to make twenty-five baskets in a row.

She made ten one go, twenty the next, and twenty-three afterwards. Her heart was pounding, sweat trickled down her brow and the small of her back, a bead making it all the way to the cleft of her buttocks. Twenty-two, twenty-three...she was close, almost, two more...twenty-four...yes, last one, don't screw it up, don't choke...twenty-five. Triumph welled within her, and she threw a fist at the air, yelling out in victory. _I am the_ master!

If only she felt as confidant about Lincoln.

She sighed. Nope. Not going there again.

She thought back to what Lori said earlier. _He wants this, Lynn_. She said he had sex thoughts. About her. She blushed, a quiver running through her. Was she telling the truth? Did he really think about her _like that?_

At dinner, Lynn watched her younger brother. He looked happier, his eyes less troubled and his lips more inclined to smile. He caught her once, and she looked away, her face turning red. She caught him smiling from the corner of her eye, and her heartbeat sped up. "Hey, Linc," she said with a dry mouth, "could you pass the salt?"

"Sure," he said. He picked up the salt shaker and handed it across the table. She drew a deep breath and took his from him, rubbing her fingers along the back of his hand. Tracing his knuckles. Her face was on fire, and his turned red too, but his smile never faltered.

 _Later,_ Lynn thought, _later._

* * *

Lincoln Loud was reading a comic book, his mind faraway, when the door opened. It was pushing midnight and he had tried and failed to sleep: Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Leni's sweet face, her big eyes, her soft lips, her hair spilling over her shoulders. He remembered holding hands with her as they came together, and a tiny grin touched his lips.

When the door opened and closed, he looked up from his comic, hoping it was Leni. It wasn't. It was Lynn, her ponytail swaying from side-to-side. A blush touched her freckled face, and her eyes were pooled with uncertainty. "Lynn?" he asked, sitting up.

Not speaking, Lynn pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Lincoln's eyes instantly went to her small breasts. There was a mole on one of them, he noted. _Not a mole, a beauty mark_. Her stomach was taunt and flat. Her hips were straight, without curve.

She hooked her thumbs into her shorts and pulled them down, letting them drop to her ankles. Lincoln leaned forward as her smooth sex was revealed. Her legs were toned and muscular, the skin freckled much like her face. Lincoln unconsciously ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, his penis beginning to stir.

Lynn stood there, her arms crossed nervously over her stomach. Her knees knocked together. Lincoln looked up into her soft brown eyes, sensing her distress. She took a deep breath and said, "Lincoln...I know I'm not beautiful. I've never really wanted to _be_ beautiful. Until...until now." She looked away from him. "This...this isn't easy for me," she sighed and looked at him. "I feel naked. And not just _naked_ , but...like I'm totally at your mercy, like I'm not in control. I love you, Lincoln. And because I love you, I surrender myself to you."

She hoped she didn't sound like a fumbling idiot. She worked very hard to come up with that, though it didn't even begin to touch on the thoughts and emotions swirling through her. She was Lynn Loud. She took the bull by the horns, didn't beat around the bush, and never, never, surrendered control to someone else.

Until now.

For a horrible moment, Lincoln stayed where he was, and Lynn was afraid he'd tell her to leave. Instead, he got up and came to her, her heart beating quicker with every step he took. She quivered, trembled.

When he was so close so could reach out and kiss him with the slightest bend of the back, he smiled and cupped the side of her face in his hand, his eyes staring deep into hers, penetrating her soul. The warm feeling of his palm against her flesh made her knees weak.

"Lynn..." he said, stroking her cheek and searching her innermost being with his eyes, "you _are_ beautiful."

He leaned in, his nose grazing the side of hers, and kissed her, his tongue skipping over her teeth and brushing lightly against hers. She shuddered, and put her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. His hands were on both of her cheeks now, now sliding down her slender throat, the flesh tensing under his touch. Her knees buckled, and she fell into him.

When he broke the kiss, she fought to catch her breath; her heart was running too fast to even _consider_ going after.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said in a cross between a moan and a whisper. He took her hand and led her over to the bed, where he sat. She sat next to him, and he kissed her again, gently pushing her back onto the covers. He mounted her, and ran his hands along her shoulders, her arms, her body thrilling at the sensation. Then he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the bed. He smiled down at her devilishly.

"Wanna wrestle?" he asked.

She grinned. "You're on."

She pushed back against him, spinning her arms, breaking his grip, and rolling him in one fluid motion. Now she was on top, straddling him. His shirt had ridden up, and her bare flower rested against burning flesh, the feeling bringing a sigh to her lips. She grabbed his wrists, pinned them, and kissed him roughly, jamming her tongue into his mouth. He tried to wheel his arms the way she had, even as he attacked her tongue with his, but she was too strong. Instead, he wrapped his legs around her hips and together they rolled, the kiss never breaking. She was on the bottom again, her hands still clamped around his wrists. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed between her legs, and she was starting to lose herself to passion.

Breaking free, Lincoln sat up and pulled his shirt off. Lynn smiled. His chest and arms weren't as pathetic and limp as they once were, and she told him as much. "My arms...well...I did a lot of jerking off to you."

She laughed. "Yeah?"

"A _lot._ " He slipped out of his pants, and slid down so that he was at eye-level with her stomach. The heat and dank smell of her assailed him like an overpowering though pleasant perfume. He looked up at her, and kissed her stomach. "I would get so worked up." He kissed, lower, and Lynn sighed. "Because you're so beautiful."

He kissed the top of her public mound, getting closer to her garden, so close. "And I wanted you."

When she felt the tip of his tongue, she gasped, a bolt of sensation spiking her brain. She grabbed the sheets and bucked her hips.

"And you taste so good..."

He licked her center again, and she went dizzy. It felt so good it hurt. She squeezed her thighs against the sides of his head and grinded against his face. She never knew...she never knew it was possible to feel so good you thought you were dying.

What would being penetrated feel like?

"Lincoln..." she sighed. "Fuck me."

She opened her legs, releasing him. He crawled on top of her and grinned down at her. "You want me to?"

She nodded.

"Say please."

" _Please...jerk."_

He held himself up with one arm and pushed his tip against her. With his free hand, he cupped her breast and squeezed, and she moaned as a ripple of pleasure went through her stomach. She started to ask him to do it but her words turned to a small cry when he speared her, his aching member roughly pushing past her lips and filling her. Her eyes flew open, and she dug her nails into Lincoln's back. He pulled slightly back, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him closer. He pulled back, and slammed into her. Stars exploded across her field of vision. She raked her nails down his flesh. He hissed and rammed forward again, again.

An idea occurred to her, and she pushed him off. She got on her knees and grinned at him. Both of them were flushed with desire, both panting with lust. Her eyes sparkling, she said, "Do it from behind."

With that, she turned around and bent over, her knees and elbows digging into the mattress. Lincoln's breath caught. He could see _everything_ , and he liked it.

Grinning, he grabbed her by the hips, got onto his knees, and entered her. She let out a moan, and so did he: It was so much tighter, her walls caressing him more deeply, more urgently.

Lynn closed her eyes and bit the cover as he made love to her. She could feel her climax deep in her stomach, but fought against it. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want it to ever, ever, ever end.

She swallowed and gritted her teeth, struggling to keep it down, but she was losing ground, and when she finally gave up, a wave of pleasure swept her off of the bed, out of the world, and to a place that might have been Heaven. She felt her brother shoot deep into her womb, and the feeling of his essence filling her, spreading through her body, knocked her even further into the void. She spasmed and collapsed against the bed, grabbing the covers and holding on for dear life. Lincoln lay spent on her back, kissing her neck and her shoulders. Lynn, for her part, smiled and straddled the line between consciousness and unconsciousness, her body used, sore, and tired.

"I love you, Lynn," Lincoln said.

"I love you too," Lynn muttered. "Stud."


	5. High Note

**Thanks to AberrantScript for support and encouragement, also for giving me the idea for the chapter title.**

 **Oh, and to the 'fap' guy: I don't know whether to be mortified by the thought that another man is masturbating to something I wrote, or flattered, so I'm just going to say I'm "flattified."**

"How was it?" Lori asked the next morning. She, Leni, Lynn, Luna, and Luan were in the van on the way to school. The others had been dropped off already.

"Better than sports," Lynn said with a little smile.

"See?" Lori asked , "you were worried over nothing." In the rearview mirror, her eyes shifted to Luna. "That leaves you."

Luna nodded, a pang rippling across the pit of her stomach. "I got this." She smiled. Until last night, she was totally stuck for how to make hers and Lincoln's time together special. She conjured, and rejected, a dozen ideas before breaking down and going to Leni.

"I just don't know what to _do_ ," Luna confessed. She and Leni were sitting side-by-side on Leni's bed.

"You don't have to do _anything,"_ Leni said, "just...be with him. That's all he wants. You don't need whips or chains or anything like that. Just you and him."

Luna sighed. "I know, I just don't want it to be boring."

"Trust me," Leni said with a knowing little smile, "it will _not_ be boring. He won't be bored, and _you_ won't be bored. If it makes you feel better though, butter him up first."

Luna shrugged. "I guess." It was only later, as she laid in bed and struggled to sleep, that an idea came to her, and as she turned it over in her mind, she became so excited that she soaked through her shorts. Finally content, she drifted peacefully off to sleep, and woke that morning with a smile. She would certainly enjoy it, and she thought Lincoln would too.

All that day, Luna was lost in hazy thoughts of her brother, her chin in her palm and her eyes distant. In the beginning, she didn't know if she could do it. Sex with Lincoln. But over the past couple days, she watched as each of her oldest sisters went to him, watched as they came back glowing and filled with renewed love for him. She watched as he interacted with them in the kitchen, the living room, and outside, the atmosphere between them easy and light. She wanted that, she decided; she loved her little bro more than she loved anything, and the idea of establishing a new, stronger bond made her spirit tremble. The idea of loving him with her body made something _else_ tremble.

When the final bell rang, she gathered up her things and waited by the curb for Lori to arrive. As she stood in the warm April sunshine, she ran through her plan one final time. She told herself she wanted to make extra sure she had her bases covered, but there weren't many bases _to_ cover: She just liked thinking about it.

She was smiling when Lori pulled up. She climbed into the side door, spotted Lincoln sitting in the back, and went to him. Maybe she could get a jumpstart?

"Hey, bro," she said as she sat. His head was bent over a handheld game, and when she spoke, he looked up.

"Hey, Luna."

"How was your day?"

He shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess."

"Cool beans." Her heartbeat was starting to speed up. "Hey, when we get home, can you help me with something?"

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just something I've been practicing."

Lincoln noticed a certain something in her voice, and his chest tightened ever so slightly. He glanced at her, and she was looking straight ahead, nodding her head as if to music only she could hear. He traced her soft jawline with his eyes, her bobbing throat, her bare arms. She wore a cut-off T-shirt, and he was fairly certain that if he leaned back and ducked just a little, he would catch a flash of her bra.

He swallowed around a lump in his throat and squirmed against his rising erection. He thought he saw Luna steal a peek, but when he turned, she was looking ahead again.

At home, Lincoln waited for all of his sisters to get out before exiting himself. There was a bulge in his pants and he bent as he walked to hide it. Inside, he went directly to his room, sat on the edge of his bed, and took a series of deep breaths. He closed his eyes and tried to conjure an imagine that would make him go limp, but instead he saw Luna with her short, messy brown hair, her brown eyes, her skirt, her boots, the safety pins through her ears...he imagined sucking her earlobe, the salty taste of her flesh mixing with metal...when he opened his eyes, the bulge was even bigger, and he hung his head. Sexy dream Luna- 1, Lincoln Loud's self-control – 0.

He got up, went to the bathroom, and waited for himself to deflate enough that he could pee. In the hall, Lola emerged from her room with a book balanced on the top of her head. Lana followed close behind, her arms crossed over her chest. "I told you I could do it for five whole minutes," Lola said.

"You're only at 4:21. Don't get cocky."

"Hey, Lincoln," a monotonous voice sounded from behind him, and he jumped, his heart stopping for a brief second. Lucy, a piece of paper in her hands, was standing there, having materialized so quietly he didn't hear her. "Can you listen to my new poem? It's called The Grave: The Grave, I dream of it every night, and it makes me happy because it feels so right. I can't wait to go to the grave."

 _Jesus._

"Uh...needs to be less, uh, morbid. And _maybe_ a little longer."

"Oh," she said. "Thanks."

Well, at least he wasn't the _only_ one with issues.

On his way back to his room, Lynn came out of her bedroom and brushed past him, clutching her stomach. "Don't you _dare_ clog that toilet," he said, "because _I'll_ wind up getting the heat."

"I can't make any promises," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Shaking his head, he turned, and jumped when he got a faceful of Luan.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Linc," she said, "I just wanted to try a new joke on you."

"Alright," Lincoln said, "shoot."

"What's better than roses on your piano?"

Lincoln opened his mouth, but she cut him off, leaning in with a lustful smile. "Tulips on your organ."

"That's not a new joke," he pointed out.

"Oh, _that_ wasn't the joke..."

She grabbed his shirt in both hands and drew him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, quickly, then pulled away. "We probably shouldn't do that out here," he said, throwing a quick glance around. He didn't see anyone, but in the Loud house, you never knew when you were being watched.

"We can go to my room," she said, leaning in with wide, crazed eyes, and flashed an almost predatory smile. Lincoln's penis twitched. Yes. He would like that.

Before they could, though, Lori appeared at the head of the stairs. "Luan," she said, an edge in her voice, "you're needed downstairs."

Luan sighed, rolled her eyes, and stomped her foot. "Later," she grinned, turned, and walked away. Lori crossed her arms and looked at him with a tiny smile.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," she said, shaking her head. "You're driving our sisters crazy."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

In his room, he kicked out of his shoes and flopped onto his bed. After the kiss with Luan, his penis was harder than ever, and he was just about to polish the knob, so to speak, when a knock came at the door. He sighed. "Yeah?"

The door opened, and Luna came in, holding a bottle in her hands. He covered himself. "Hey, bro," she said seductively, her eyes half-lidded. Oh. Right. He almost forgot.

"Hey," he replied, taking his hands away from his bulge. Luna saw it and her eyes widened. For a moment she simply looked at it, her flesh flushing with arousal. "You needed my help?" he asked, taking delight in the way she looked at him.

"Yeah," she said, shaking dirty images out of her head, "I-I, uh..." she held up the bottle and looked at it as though she had forgotten what it was and why she was here. Lori was right, he really _was_ driving them crazy. "I been thinking," she said, getting control of herself, "my music career might never take off, so I need something to fall back on, you know?"

She came to the bed and sat the bottle on the nightstand. Lincoln turned to look at it.

Lotion.

"So I'm thinking of becoming a masseuse." She sat down and looked at him with burning eyes. "I just don't have anyone to try my stuff on."

"Yeah? Maybe I can help."

"It'd be rockin if you did."

Lincoln grinned. "Anything for you." He sat up, stripped out of his shirt, and flopped onto his stomach.

"Uh, Linc?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well...first you gotta lose those pants...then you gotta roll back over."

He lifted an eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows. "Roll back over?"

Luna leaned in. "I'm not massaging your back."

Understanding, Lincoln smiled, his stomach fluttering. "Alright." He rolled onto his back and kicked out of his jeans. His penis strained against the thin fabric of his underwear. Luna's breath hitched and she tried to ignore it, because if she didn't, she'd yanked his briefs off and fuck him without even buttering him up first.

Standing, Luna squirted lotion into her hands. "Scoot closer," she said, and he did. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her hands to his chest and rubbed him slowly. The warmth of his skin and the feeling of his heart pounding excited her, and she felt the crotch of her panties dampen. Her hands glided down his stomach, to the band of his underwear, and then back north, pressing firmly, letting her palms trace his curves and contours. His closed eyelids fluttered, and he drew short, hot breaths through slightly parted lips. She felt her hands begin to jitter and her loins start to ache.

His chest was slick and coated with lotion. She dabbed her hands on her skirt, grabbed the bottle, and squirted a little more into her hands. She rubbed them together, moved down, and ran them along one of his legs, then the other, then his inner thighs. Her fingers brushed his swollen sack, and the heat against her hands sent her heart into a crazy spiral. He moaned, and her walls clenched in anticipation.

Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her hands up his outer thighs, hooked her fingers into his underwear, and dragged them down. He came free, and she barely suppressed a body wide shudder. He was bigger than she expected. She squirted more lotion into her hands and rubbed them together, unable – and unwilling – to take her eyes off of him.

When she slid her oily hands up his shaft, he stiffened, and it grew even more. It was hot and smooth and the skin was so, so soft. She leaned closer, filling her eyes, her mind, her soul with it. He was starting to leak, the clear fluid mixing with the lotion and dripping down his measure.

Alright, that's it. Luna pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. Lincoln watched her through slitted eyes, his chest rising and falling. She climbed onto him, intentionally rubbing his tip along her oozing slit. He buried his head into the pillow.

She guided him to her opening, and impaled herself on him, letting out a sharp yelp as he sank into her. "God, you're so big," she gasped, starting to rock back and forth.

"You're really tight," he said, and gulped.

She leaned forward, and they kissed, her body thrilling at the sweet taste of his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and rocked faster, slowly building speed until the bed was squeaking and the headboard rhythmically slapped the wall. His tongue filled her mouth, his dick filled her hole, his love filled her spirit. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, down, down, thrusting up to meet her, the ribbed head of his penis scraping her walls. She moaned into his mouth and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she rocked faster, faster, faster...

"I'm cumming," she moaned as her orgasm blossomed in her. She clamped her teeth and she began to shake. Lincoln's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he pulled her close and poured his seed into her, his penis swelling before spewing deep into her. His orgasm threw her into her own, and she hugged his neck as she gave one final thrust and moaned, her body melting into his.

"God _damn_ ," she panted, her mouth dry. She pushed up and looked down at him. "They were right."

"I hope they said good things," he smiled, his eyelids heavy.

"Very good things, bro. I think Leni and Luan are in love with your magical penis."

"Magical penis, huh?"

"That's what Lori called it."

"It's good to know I'm loved."

"Oh, you are," she said. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "Your sisters _all_ love you, Lincoln Loud, and if we're a group, we want you to be a part of it."

He lifted his hand to her cheek, and she kissed his wrist. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. Then: "I think we need a shower."

Lincoln looked down. They were both covered in lotion. As were his sheets and blanket.

"Sorry for ruining your bed."

"That's okay," he said, "it was worth it."

* * *

Lori, Lynn, Luan, and Leni came into the steam choked bathroom and shut the door. "Well?" Lori asked.

"Well what?" Luna asked.

"Well, was it totally awesome?" Lynn asked. "It was for me!"

"It was pretty rad," Luna replied.

"'Pretty'?" Leni asked. "Are you sure you did it right, Luna? Because Lincoln's a sex god. There's no 'pretty' 'sort of' or 'kind of' about it."

"I'm just glad she's had her turn so I can fuck him again," Luan said. "I almost creamed myself when he kissed me earlier."

"You're a nympho, Luan," Luna said. "But I totally understand why."

"I told you you'd want more Lincy," Leni said. Then, dreamily: "I do."

"Me too," Lynn said.

"I could jump his bones _right now_ ," Luan said.

"He _is_ a good lay," Lori admitted.

The curtain drew back. "Thank you," Lincoln smiled.

Shocked silence filled the room. Leni and Lori both blushed furiously. Lynn looked horrified. Luan gawked shamelessly. She didn't care. She _wanted_ him to know. One good rub and she'd cum so hard her head would explode.

"I told you your sisters love you," Luna said, rubbing Lincoln's back with her loofa.

"I guess it's true what they say," Lincoln said. "The family that sleeps together, keeps together."

Luan nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Why go across the street when you can go across the hall?"

Lincoln opened his mouth then paused. "I don't have any more."

"I have tons," Luan said. "Maybe you can come to my room later and we can have sex."

Lori uttered a shocked laugh while Leni rolled her eyes. "I think he'd rather play _ball_ with me," Lynn grinned.

"Don't fight over me," Lincoln said, "there's plenty of the Lincmeister to go around."

"Lincmeister?" Lori laughed. "Oh, God, I've created a monster." She looked at Luan; she was twirling a strand of hair around her finger and biting her lip, her shoulders moving back and forth to the rhythm of her own desire. " _Two_ monsters."

" _And_ brought this family closer together," Leni said, squeezing her older sister's shoulder. "You're a good big sister."

"The _best,"_ Lynn said.

"Number one," Lincoln said.

"You rock, dude!" Luna said.

"Love you," Luan said.

Lori blushed, her heart swelling. "I love you guys, too."

They all hugged, even Lincoln and Luna, who came out of the shower for the occasion.

Lori sighed contentedly. "Great...now I'm wet."

"I've _been_ wet," Luan said.

"Lincoln," Lori said, "please fuck Luan."

Lincoln shrugged. "If you _incest_."

 **That's that. I might write further scenes from this continuity in "The Loud House Catch-All Drawer" or I may write a sequel one day. Who knows?**


End file.
